Letter to the replacement
by DistrictAttorneyoftheTheatre
Summary: I'm a big fan of Casey, because she has some of the stupidest lines on the show. I thought it would be nice if Alex's sister wrote a letter to an old friend before her first day of work. This actually started as an LIT-1100 assignment.


Cassandra,

You have to be yourself. You can't go around being someone you're not, even when everyone expects you to. You'll never be Alexandra Rose Cabot, its way too hard. I've tried to be Allie several times, but everyone sees through the disguise. Cas, you deserve to be your own person. Go out and do your best. Show them who you are and what you can do. That's all you can do. If people criticize you about your methods, tell you that isn't the way Alex would have done it, DO NOT LISTEN TO THEM! After a while they will get use to it and stop criticizing you. If they don't, call me. I'll take care of it. I'll pull the old Allie/Josie switch on them.

I'm proud of you and immensely glad that you were chosen to replace my sister. You were our dearest friend; you're still mine. Thank-you for always being there when I needed you. Remember, if you need me, I'm just a phone call and a plane flight away. I have no problem getting on British Air and coming home to help you. I once promised to protect you. I never go back on a promise.

I expect you to be a good girl. Don't get drunk, no matter how much you want to. I don't want to go to another funeral for a long time.

Promise me you'll be a great ADA, you'll rival my sister. I know where you live, so if I'm not happy, I'll come knock some sense into. It will be a reverse of when you came to England to keep me from leaving medical school. Remember, there are times when you'll win big and lose big. You should learn more from your loses than your wins. No one is above the law. Pay attention to the Vienna Convention when it comes to diplomatic immunity. They're not safe from many of the United States' laws. Respect the evidence. It's your biggest witness; most of the time it's more reliable than a person. Be careful though. Evidence works for both sides.

I need a favor from you. Take care of Melinda for me. She's not as tough as she appears to be. She has a very depressing side the sometimes comes out. On that note, it's ok to cry from time to time. We all have to cry at some point in our lives. Take your anger out on something that can't break or harm you. It really sucks when you have to explain that you're not crazy or overworked. Take care of yourself. How you feel on the inside is reflected on the outside. Never let anyone to abuse you. You are too great a person to allow someone to hurt you. I'll take them for a match if they harm you in any way, shape, or form. I think you get my point.

I miss you so much and hope you'll come to Europe soon. I have a guy you need to meet. He'll be a perfect expert witness for you. That remind me, if you see George set his eyes on another girl, you have my permission to have a little talk with him.

Have fun with your job, it's a great act, but don't let it rule your life. I don't want you to burn out. No one knows I exist except George, Melinda, and you, so please don't mention me. I don't want anyone to know Alex has a sister. I want to live my life outside Witness Protection. I'm not American and yet they still want to protect me.

Please call me sometime. I'll pay the bill. I want to hear what's going on in New York and I know how you love the loonies we get here at Scotland Yard. I love you as if you were actually a blood sister. I promise I'll come to New York when I can, just to spend time with you. We need to go shopping. I'm paying.

Its bedtime for me, hopefully there's no wake-up calls.

Be a very good girl. Don't do anything I wouldn't do. Stay aware of who you are and never change to please someone. I'll be watching you. Don't ever forget that. I'll always be there for you. I promise, Casey, you'll always be safe from harm. If you are ever hurt, I'll go to jail myself. You can prosecute me. Have a great first day.

Josephine.


End file.
